Punishment
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Une retenue dans les cachots du professeur Snape qui ne se déroule pas du tout comme elle aurait du.


**Titre : Punishment**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Harry/Severus**

**Résumé : Une retenue dans les cachots du professeur Snape qui ne se déroule pas du tout comme elle aurait du.**

**Disclammer : Tout est à JKR**

**Situation : Après la guerre et Harry ne porte plus de lunettes :p**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

><p>Une longue journée s'annonçait pour Severus Snape, professeur de potion dans la célèbre école de magie Poudlard. Il était encore très tôt et l'aurore venait de fleurir, succédant à une nuit beaucoup trop courte pour le professeur. Depuis la fin de la guerre et l'annonce publique de son dévouement envers Dumbledore et ses actes héroïques d'espionnage pendant des années d'abnégation, il était victime d'un attrait malsain de nombreux élèves qui l'observaient en chuchotant.<p>

Bien que cela lui écorchait la bouche de le dire, il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait enduré Potter toutes ses années à être victimes des racontars et des quolibets. Bien loin de son ancienne tranquillité... qui a dit solitude que je le dolorise ? Le pauvre Snape passait des nuits très brèves, hantées de cauchemars affreux où des centaines de paires d'yeux diaboliques le scrutaient en riant.

Severus regarda négligemment par la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers le miroir de sa salle de bain pour scruter son visage blafard. Bien que son teint soit cadavérique, que ses yeux tombant étaient cernés de violet, que sa bouche décharnée semblait écarlate par rapport à la couleur de sa peau, que ses cheveux entouraient son visage en lui donnant un air triste, il se trouvait plus beau que jamais. En effet, l'éclat de ses prunelles noires, d'habitude tellement sinistre, brillaient désormais de la flamme de la vie. Et ce seul détail compensait le reste.

Néanmoins, foi de Severus Snape, il était bien décidé à changer et s'il s'était levé si tôt malgré son besoin de sommeil évident, c'était pour s'y atteler aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais posé sur la question avant, il pensait bien réussir les sorts de beauté élémentaire énoncés dans son manuel.

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, il prononça l'incantation « Capilaris Cutteror » en imaginant ses cheveux désépaissis, dégradés autours du visage, coiffés en arrière par un peu de gel magique, avec quelques mèches tombant sur ses yeux. Le sort prit quelques dizaines de minutes à se réaliser, allant du shampooing avec soin à la coupe et à la coiffure avant que le professeur pu enfin admirer le résultat dans la glace.

Y a pas à dire, une bonne coupe de cheveux, ça vous change un homme, pensa Severus en observant attentivement sa nouvelle apparence. Ensuite, il tourna quelques pages et trouva le sort anti-ride/anti-cerne/révélateur d'éclat, qu'il lança immédiatement. Quelques secondes après, son visage semblait radieux, sa peau ne possédait plus aucune imperfection qui ne soit pas naturelle, ses rides étaient estompées, ne lui donnant plus que son véritable âge, ses cernes avaient totalement disparu. Il avait bonne mine et lorsque son reflet lui sourit à travers le miroir, Severus rougit de se savoir si séduisant.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appliquer dès aujourd'hui et pour le reste de sa vie des produits de beauté pour sorciers qui entretiendraient son apparence. Feuilletant encore son manuel, il tomba sur un paragraphe traitant du maquillage des yeux pour les hommes. Bien qu'un peu hésitant, son intérêt pour le sujet lui fit sauter le pas et transformer l'extrémité de sa baguette en une mine de crayon Khôl. Délicatement, il suivit le contour de sa paupière inférieure comme indiqué sur le manuel. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fut ravi de constater à quel point cela faisait ressortir ses yeux et lui donnait un regard ténébreux.

Avant de tomber dans le n'importe quoi, comme le rouge à lèvre noir, Snape ferma le lourd manuel et se dirigea vers son dressing pour choisir une tenue parmi celles qu'il s'était fait livrer quelques jours auparavant. Il opta pour un pantalon de cuir noir, une paire de bottes en peau de dragon qui remontait à la mi-mollet, une chemise et une cape noire bien coupées qui moulaient son corps et le mettaient diablement en valeur .

Une fois prêt, Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir et se mit en route pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il ne s'attendait surement pas aux réactions qui allaient suivre …

* * *

><p>Harry s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin. Comme hier matin et avant-hier matin, lui signala Ron alors que les deux garçons revêtaient leur uniforme. Bon c'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait survécu, le Survivant survivait chaque jour à son ennui. Bien que la bataille fut terminée, cela ne lui rendait pas ceux qu'il avait perdu, notamment Dumbledore et Sirius qui lui manquaient tous les jours davantage.<p>

Alors, jour après jour, il errait comme une âme en peine, obnubilé par l'idée qu'il était responsable de la mort de centaines d'innocents et tourmenté par le meurtre qu'il avait commis. Parce que même s'il cela avait été Voldemort, le pire mage noir de tous les temps, il n'en était pas moins qu'il avait tué un homme qui fut jadis un élève brillant, Tom Riddle, et qui aurait surement pu faire de grandes choses s'il n'avait pas été si seul.

Bref, la culpabilité rongeait Harry et tous les conseils de Ron et Hermione ne purent rien faire contre sa mélancolie. Le discours fervent de Hermione l'encourageait à noyer sa peine dans une romance passionnée avec une jeune fille mignonne et dégourdie qui le comprenne, lui apporte du bonheur et supporte ses sautes d'humeur. Ron lui conseillait simplement de -je cite- tringler une bonasse. Ce qui revenait strictement au même aux yeux du brun, s'enticher d'une potiche gnangnan qui lui causerait moult problèmes et lui apporterait fort peu de réconfort.

En ce matin pareil à tous les autres, Harry s'apprêtait à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis du trio d'or lorsque Hermione surgit devant lui, la bouche en cœur et les mains croisées dans le dos. Mauvais signe, identifia le Survivant.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Hé bien Harry, je sais que je t'ai promis de manger avec toi ce matin, mais enfin, je euuuh, Pansy veut que je vienne manger à sa table et euuuh … balbutia la brunette.

-Oui j'ai compris, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver « entre filles », j'ai compris. Allez va je ne te hais point, va convoler avec ta Serpentarde, traitresse, siffla Harry. »

Hermione hurla « merci » et plaqua un gros baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Pansy, rougissante, qui l'attendait près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Harry détourna les yeux pour échapper au spectacle peu ragoutant dès le matin de Pansy-tête-de-Bulldog-Parkinson roulant la pelle du siècle à sa meilleure amie. Le brun soupira avant de rejoindre Ron, qui … arrivait la bouche en cœur et les mains croisées dans le dos. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais :

« Ben vas y, abandonne moi pour aller manger avec ton Blaisounet Chéri, le coupa Harry, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis ton ami et blabla bla. Bon pourquoi tu es encore là ? Allez vous bouffer le museau et plus vite que ça !

-Merci, t'es un vrai pote Harry, je te le revaudrai, juré ! répondit Ron en rougissant avant de se précipiter hors de la salle commune pour rejoindre son Serpentard de petit ami. »

Ainsi lâchement abandonné, Harry relativisa les paroles de ses amis concernant le néant de sa vie amoureuse, et se fit la réflexion que peut être il se sentirait moins con s'il avait lui aussi quelqu'un à embrasser toute la journée. Seulement un problème de taille se posait, personne ne lui plaisait ! Les filles de Poudlard étaient toutes aussi nunuches, immatures et horripilantes. Il lui fallait une personne mature, élégante, envoutante même, qui lui fasse tourner la tête et oublier tout ses problèmes.

Harry arpentait à présent les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'intersection avec le couloir menant aux cachots des Serpentards, occupé, manque de chance, par Malfoy et son nouveau petit ami, Théo Nott, qui se bécotaient. Si le Survivant croyait encore aux malédictions après son histoire avec Vous-Savez-Qui, il aurait surement penser qu'il était littéralement maudit et projetterait d'aller vérifier de fond en comble la salle des Prophéties pour éradiquer toutes celles qui porteraient son nom. Mais non, Harry n'était pas du genre à la jouer mélodramatique et il se contenta de marcher en fixant ses pieds et en priant pour que Malfoy ne le remarque pas.

Bon d'accord, Harry allait dès le week-end prochain corrompre Kingsley, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie pour fouiner dans le département des Mystères, puisqu'évidement, Malfoy le vit et lui lança une réplique acerbe dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Et si tu allais te faire foutre Malfoy ? Oops, pardon, c'est déjà le cas, répondit le brun en jetant un regard dégouté à Théo. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais tenter d'aller me sustenter, si cela est encore possible après ce spectacle débectable !

-Tu as demandé à Granger de t'apprendre le français Potter, tu m'impressionnes, j'arrive presque à te comprendre, articula Malfoy en se plantant juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Espèce de pédale, dégage de mon chemin, me touche pas, se débattit Harry.

-Bah alors, St Potty le sauveur des opprimés est homophobe, je ne l'aurais pas cru, puisque tous ses amis sont précisément des tapettes ! Rétorqua le blond avec ferveur, la main de Théo dans la sienne. »

Harry aurait préféré laisser courir, mais le fait est que Malfoy avait touché une corde sensible chez le brun. Evidemment que pour Hermione et Ron, il n'avait aucun problème à les savoir de l'autre bord, mais venant de quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant que Malfoy, cela l'étonnait. Il l'aurait imaginer avec des aristocrates aussi blondes et fines que lui à bavasser sur les Sang-de-Bourbes à l'ombre d'un chêne séculaire dans son manoir, et pas à se faire prendre par derrière par son compagnon de chambre à Poudlard.

Bien que cette idée le mette mal à l'aise, imaginer le corps séduisant de Malfoy et celui musclé de Théo s'entrechoquer dans un concert de gémissements, fit Harry se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Plutôt que d'essayer de deviner si le teint pâle du blond rougissait sous les coups de buttoirs de son amant, Harry se secoua mentalement et chassa cette idée sournoise. Fantasmer sur Malfoy ce serait comme si Snape était subitement devenu sexy. IMPOSSIBLE.

Et alors que le brun allait se détourner des deux Serpentards, une main se posa sur son épaule accompagné de l'habituel et trainant « Mr Potter » presque murmuré à son oreille. Harry fit un quart de tour vers la droite et se retrouva face à face au professeur de potion sus-cité. Sauf qu'à la place du nez crochu, des yeux cernés et des cheveux gras, le brun se trouva confronté à un visage parfait au teint lisse et aux yeux brillants d'une lueur vicieuse.

Harry déglutit brutalement et se figea alors qu'il parcourait le corps de son professeur du regard. Il était moulé dans un ensemble en cuir/satin noir extrêmement ajusté qui soulignait chaque courbe de son torse, de ses cuisses, de son … Harry secoua la tête, comme un chien qui s'ébroue et se concentra sur le regard du Snape, ce qui n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée lorsque celui-ci perçu son trouble.

« Alors Potter, encore en train de se montrer grossier et dédaigneux envers les gens différents de votre petite personne ? Demanda le professeur en arborant son éternel rictus qui ne faisait pas le même effet sur la vieille chauve-souris que sur la nouvelle bombe sexuelle.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Professeur, répondit Harry avec tout l'aplomb du monde, sachant qu'il venait de penser à son professeur de potion sous les termes de « bombe sexuelle ».

-Bien, deux heures de retenue pour votre impertinence, ce soir dans le grand cachot à vingt heures précises, ajouta Snape en haussant un sourcil alors que le brun semblait le dévisager avec insistance, et si vous continuez de m'examiner comme un sujet d'expérience, ce sera quatre heures, suis-je clair ?

-Oui, Monsieur, ne put que répondre le brun dépité qui regardait à présent ses chaussures.

-Bien, bonne journée, Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott »

Et dans une volute de sa cape, Snape s'en alla en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle avant d'y pénétrer. Harry n'entendit ni les rires sarcastiques du couples de Serpentard, ni la voix de Luna Lovegood qui le salua. Une seule image faisait empreinte dans son cerveau, le fessier somptueux de son professeur qui se déhanchait dans son pantalon de cuir. Même si sa conscience hurlait « alerte rouge », la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint fut, « wahou, il est bandant ».

Alors qu'un troupeau s'amassait autours de lui pour lui demander s'il allait bien au vue de son état quasi-catatonique, Harry rougit furieusement en pensant qu'il allait pouvoir l'admirer pendant deux heures le soir même. Lorsque Ron qui avait abandonné Blaise pour un instant arriva et lui colla une tape derrière le crâne, Harry reprit brusquement ses esprits et son visage se décomposa en se souvenant à quoi il ne cessait de penser.

« Allez vieux, viens prendre le petit déj', sinon on va être en retard en cours, surtout que Mac Gonagal vient de nous prévenir que le cours d'histoire de la Magie est remplacé par Potions, donc si tu veux pas te faire coller par Snape parce que tu arrives en retard, je te conseille d'aller manger et fissa ! Déclara le rouquin en poussant Harry vers les portes de la Grande Salle. »

Cette journée s'annonçait très, très longue, songea le brun en souriant bêtement.

* * *

><p>Alors que Severus Snape rejoignait la table des professeurs plutôt ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait aux yeux des élèves et des autres enseignants, Harry Potter rentrait enfin pour déjeuner, accompagné par Ronald Weasley qui semblait l'aider à marcher. Personne dans l'assemblée ne semblait faire le rapprochement, à part Malfoy qui en riait encore. C'était pas tous les jours que Potter se faisait totalement remballer par son parrain et qui plus est, à son sujet à lui, pensa le blond.<p>

Il est vrai que d'habitude, Harry ne serait pas resté comme paralysé devant le Maitre des Potions, il aurait sorti une remarque grossière et aurait tenté de frapper Malfoy. Mais non, au lieu de ça, le Survivant s'était transformé en mollusque. Un gros mollusque bien visqueux et totalement inerte. Et s'en était presque émouvant tellement s'était affligeant.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron regardait du coin de l'œil son ami qui ajoutait du sel dans son café et tartinait du fromage par-dessus sa marmelade, les yeux dans le vide, le visage blême. Le rouquin n'était pourtant pas très perspicace, mais cette fois il lui semblait comprendre, notamment grâce à l'alternance des yeux de Harry entre ses pieds et la table des professeurs. Vu le changement radical de Snape, c'était surement cela qui émouvait son ami. Mais c'était tout de même une réaction trop étrange pour être de la surprise, cela cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais quoi ?

* * *

><p>Il était huit heures moins deux et Harry n'était toujours pas arrivé au cours de potion. Hermione interrogea Ron du regard, supposant que leur ami n'était pas au courant, mais le rouquin lui affirma le contraire avant de repartir fouiller les amygdales de Blaise en haussant les épaules. Anxieuse aussi bien pour Harry que pour les points qu'il ferait perdre à Gryffondor, Hermione s'apprêta à se lever pour aller le chercher quand la chevelure en bataille du brun apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry vérifiant le non-présence de Snape, avant de courir s'assoir à sa table habituelle, tout au fond de la salle.<p>

Rassurée, la brunette jeta un coup d'œil courroucé en sa direction et se retourna face au tableau alors que la porte des appartements du Maitre des Potions grinçait, dévoilant sa silhouette qui ne lui était plus familière avec tout ce changement.

Dès qu'il entendit les gonds de la porte pivoter, Harry baissa immédiatement les yeux sur sa paillasse, peu enclin de réitérer l'expérience troublante du matin. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé de raisons rationnelles et logiques pour expliquer cette soudaine fascination pour son professeur, Harry se rassurait comme il le pouvait en s'inventant des prétextes minables qui le faisait douter de plus en plus de lui.

Le cours commença et lorsqu'une question pourtant simple fut posée et qu'il fut interrogé, le brun releva brièvement la tête, fixa le visage de son professeur, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne dit absolument rien. Il resta là quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte et un air ahuri sur le visage avant que la voix mesquine de Snape le fasse revenir par eux.

« Il me semblait vous avoir dit que ce serait quatre heures si vous continuiez à mon fixer comme une bête curieuse, Potter, ce sera donc quatre heures. Et maintenant au travail ! Vous devez préparer une Potion Aphrodisiaque, c'était ça la réponse Mr Potter, vous avez trois heures trente, les instructions sont au tableau et les ingrédients dans la réserve. Allez-y ! déclara Snape avant de se mettre à arpenter comme de bien entendu, les rangées de paillasses à l'affut d'une erreur d'un élève. »

Le pauvre Harry était complètement déboussolé. Il ne comprenait plus ses réactions et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. De un, il écopait de deux heures de plus dans une pièce, enfermé seul avec Snape et de deux, il se retrouvait avec une érection énorme lorsque celui-ci prononça son nom et le mot aphrodisiaque de sa voix suave.

C'était officiel, son cerveau l'avait lâché. Son premier réflexe fut d'en parler à Hermione qui saurait surement l'aider. Il oubliait évidemment qu'il était coincé dans ce cachot pour encore trois grosses heures durant lesquelles il allait devoir préparer cette foutu potion sans quoi il serait purement et simplement dans une merde noire !

Harry s'arma alors de tout son courage et se leva, priant pour que personne ne remarque son pantalon déformé, et se dirigea discrètement dans la réserve. Mais toute la concentration du monde lui avait fait louper une information fondamentale, Snape était justement aller chercher quelque chose dans la réserve. Mais évidemment, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque il heurta de plein fouet le corps élancé du professeur et s'écrasait lâchement par terre.

En toute logique, dans cette situation de danger, l'instinct de préservation du brun prit le dessus et il dissimula d'un geste réflexe sa tête de ses bras, attendant une réplique de Snape qui ne vint pas. Bizarrement, le professeur lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Harry l'accepta sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde de son érection qui déformait son pantalon et que Snape, à coup sur, remarquerait. Et évidemment, il la remarqua, à haute voix :

« Potter, il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit d'ingérer vous-même la potion, déclara le Maitre des Potions »

Harry vira au rouge mais personne n'avait entendu cette phrase que Snape venait de lui murmurer. Enhardi par sa faiblesse toute récente face au professeur de potion, le brun lui répondit d'une voix beaucoup trop aguicheuse :

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demander de devenir si sexy, Professeur. »

Le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait en même temps que Snape et leur réaction fut plutôt similaire. Alors que Harry plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, Snape plaquait les siennes sur ses épaules et le poussa dans la réserve d'un geste vif.

« Potter, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ce matin, on a mis une saleté dans votre jus de citrouille ou quoi, non mais ressaisissez vous ! Vous imaginez si quelqu'un vous avait entendu ? Vous avez vraiment un grain, enragea Snape en pointant sévèrement Harry du doigt, alors maintenant, buvez ça, c'est un antidote aux potions aphrodisiaque et retournez à votre travail. Et par Merlin, contrôlez vous Potter ! »

Le professeur avait dit ça d'une traite, Harry avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête. Le brun s'était ensuite retourné pour sortir et retourner à sa place, fourrant dans ses mains les ingrédients nécessaires au passage. Snape soupira alors que la porte de la réserve se refermait sur lui. Pourquoi donc Potter se retrouvait avec une érection en sa présence, en l'accusant d'être sexy ? Et surtout pourquoi son propre sexe avait-il commencer à durcir lorsque Potter était devant lui, les joues rougies, le pantalon déformé par la trique, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux brillants ?

Le Maitre des Potions se ressaisit bien vite néanmoins, chassant une vision obscène de lui et Potter dans cette même réserve et sorti pour rejoindre son bureau. Il pensa un moment que Potter l'avait fait exprès, mais personne n'était au courant de ses penchants sexuels à Poudlard, donc ce ne pouvait être un jeu. Mais si c'était sérieux, Potter ne se rendait absolument pas compte que la partie venait seulement de commencer …

* * *

><p>Le cours de potion avait fini par se terminer. Harry reçu un zéro pour sa potion aphrodisiaque complètement ratée, qui était jaune vif au lieu de violet, mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna du bureau où il venait de déposer sa fiole. Il entendit son professeur murmurer d'une voix suave « A tout à l'heure, Potter » et il s'empourpra vivement avant de lui tourner le dos brutalement et de partir rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour le déjeuner.<p>

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre et lorsque le soir arriva et que le départ de Harry pour sa retenue fut imminent, le brun eut une réaction tout à fait étrange. Il fut ravi ! Il se débarrassa de sa cape, sorti volontairement sa chemise de son pantalon, déserra le nœud de sa cravate et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons. D'un geste nonchalant, il ébouriffa ses mèches brunes et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir, en se mordant la lèvre.

Il ne comprenait ce soudain besoin de se sentir séduisant, surtout qu'il allait passer quatre heures en retenue avec Snape. Ron et Hermione non plus, apparemment, puisqu'ils le dévisagèrent d'un air ébahi.

« Euh Harry, excuse-moi si j'ai loupé un épisode, tu vas en retenue avec la chauve souris ou tu as un rencard avec la plus belle fille de l'école ? Demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Bah je vais en retenue, dit le brun en rougissant.

-Autant pour moi, amuse toi bien, rétorqua le rouquin, ironique.

-Merci, répondit vivement Harry en souriant. »

Alors qu'Harry passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Il semblerait qu'Harry ait trouvé chaussure à son pied, dit la brunette en rigolant.

-Mouais, même s'il est devenu canon, Snape reste Snape, c'est trop affreux ! protesta Ron, et surtout, ça veut dire que sur les trois, y en a pas un d'hétéro, ma mère va m'en vouloir à mort de la priver de petit enfant made in Harry. Et c'est même pas ma faute … »

* * *

><p>Harry arpentait les couloirs jusqu'à la porte close du grand cachot où Snape l'attendait. Le brun ouvrit tout doucement la porte et pu apercevoir son professeur, habillé comme le matin, sa cape posée négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise, s'affairer au dessus d'un chaudron, la chemise entrouverte, les manches remontées, les volutes de fumée rougissant ses joues pâles, quelques gouttes de sueur ruisselant le long de ses tempes.<p>

Si Harry avait du décrire en ce moment la perfection sur Terre, ce serait mot pour mot ce qu'il aurait dit. Il observa les paupières du Maitre des Potions se clore alors qu'il humait les arômes se dégageant de la potion qu'il préparait avec attention. Le brun serait resté là des heures, envouté par chacun des gestes du professeur et la tendresse avec laquelle il semblait confectionner sa potion, mais malheureusement, la voix trainante et suave l'invita à entrer.

Harry entra alors, longeant les murs jusqu'à atteindre une table assez éloignée à laquelle il s'assit.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir dit de vous assoir Potter, encore moins aussi loin. Venez ici, au premier rang, juste devant mon bureau. Vous avez une plume, un parchemin, de l'encre et quatre heures pour rédiger une description complète des effets d'une potion aphrodisiaque, de ses emplois et des conséquences de son absorption.

Le brun arriva alors à pas lents et se glissa derrière sa paillasse, les membres raides et l'entrejambe douloureuse. Ce ne pouvait pas être cette vieille chauve-souris visqueuse qui était devenu si sexy, si attirant et si bandant ? Apparemment si. Harry déglutit, et baissa les yeux sur sa feuille. Même le sujet était bandant, pensa-t-il.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et Harry déboucha précautionneusement la bouteille d'encre, trempa sa plume dedans, l'égoutta et la fit glisser voluptueusement sur le papier. Snape qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, fut à son tour fasciné par la sensualité que dégageait le brun, simplement en … peu importe. Il serait le maitre du jeu.

Dans un mouvement lascif, Snape se pencha en arrière, cambrant son dos, offrant aussi bien sa chute de reins que son érection au regard de Harry qui avait quitté le parchemin. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux noirs pour les démêler et les emprisonner dans un catogan. Le professeur se redressa alors, réajusta une mèche derrière son oreille et trempa un doigt dans son chaudron.

Harry ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la vision si érotique de son professeur qui se léchait à présent lascivement le doigt, faisant apparaitre une langue rosée très appétissante, goutant ainsi sa potion. Alors qu'il appréciait sa saveur, il se lécha délicatement les lèvres et Harry déglutit bruyamment. Trop bruyamment …

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyer Potter, demanda sournoisement Snape, en contournant son bureau, marchant dans la direction du brun. Vous voulez que je grimpe sur cette table, que je me déshabille lentement et que je danse pour vous peut être ?«

Harry du sentir le traquenard et ne surtout pas répondre mais évidemment, il murmura qu'il n'attendait que cela. Snape défit alors un bouton de plus à sa chemise alors qu'il s'approchait de Harry à pas de loup.

« Il fait très chaud ici, vous ne trouvez pas Mr Potter, prétexta le professeur, caressant le haut de son torse comme pour essuyer sa sueur. Et vous auriez besoin d'une bonne douche froide ! Je suis votre professeur, espèce de petit brun lubrique ! Vous vous rendez un peu compte de ce que vous dites ? »

Mais les neurones de Harry avaient définitivement couper la connexion entre le désir et le bon sens, et le brun bondit de sa chaise, combla d'un pas l'espace qui le séparait de Severus et plaqua furieusement sa bouche sur celle de son professeur.

Bien que son sens irréprochable de l'éthique hurlait à Severus de s'éloigner de ce Gryffondor sans cervelle, il en décida autrement. Sa main puissante glissa sur le nuque de son élève, son torse se colla au sien et sa langue força le passage de ses lèvres pour inviter sa compagne à un ballet endiablé.

Harry n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Tout son corps répondait à la langue de son professeur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis la bouche de Severus relâcha la sienne et il ne put que gémir. Le maitre des potions le dévorait des yeux. Il était si attirant et si vulnérable, ses prunelles émeraude étincelaient de désir.

La raison abandonna alors totalement le professeur qui débarrassa le bureau de Harry du plat de la main, avant d'attraper le brun et de le poser dessus. Légèrement penché en arrière, ses jambes écartées offrant le spectacle de son entrejambe gonflée, Harry était un appel à la débauche et Severus ne put que l'embrasser à nouveau, son corps enfermé au creux de les jambes de son élève, son érection contre la sienne.

Harry ne savait plus ni où il était, ni comment il s'appelait, mais seulement ce qu'il faisait. Il dévorait les lèvres rouges de son professeurs qui ondulait contre lui, le faisant frémir et gémir. D'un geste désespéré, le brun enroula ses bras autour du cou de Severus et laissa ses mains se perdre dans la longue chevelure de soie.

Coupant court au baiser, le maitre des potions plongea son regard noir dans les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, de son élève. N'y tenant plus, il lui arracha sa chemise, ne lui laissant plus que sa cravate desserrée autour du cou. Il admira du regard ce torse halé si appétissant, surmonté de petites perles de chair tendues pour lui. La langue de Severus découvrit petit à petit la peau sucré du Gryffondor qui se tordait sous ses caresses. Ses mains se perdaient le long de son dos, glissant contre sa chute de reins pour terminer leur course sur ses cuisses fermes qu'il remonta pour allonger son élève.

Harry sentait le plat glacial de la table sous son dos et la pression incandescente du torse de Severus contre le sien. Son entrejambe le brulait autant que ses joues et la langue de son professeur qui descendait toujours plus bas ne faisait qu'attiser l'incendie qui le consumait. Il échappa un feulement lorsque Severus dégrafait sa braguette et faisait glisser son pantalon et son boxer juste assez pour dévoiler sa queue turgescente.

Le brun rougit de plus belle alors que le regard lubrique de son professeur détaillait son érection, se léchant les lèvres en imaginant sa saveur. Severus succomba à la tentation de cette queue qui bandait pour lui et sa langue la gouta avec délectation. Ses va et viens gourmands excitaient de plus en plus Harry qui gémissait en se tortillant sur la table.

D'un mouvement agile du bras, Severus posa la jambe du Gryffondor sur son épaule, dévoilant un autre délice à ses caresses. Deux de ses doigts pénétraient la bouche de Harry qui s'appliquait à les lécher et les sucer comme la meilleure des friandises. La bouche de Severus s'activait toujours à torturer sa queue quand ses doigts vinrent effleurer son anneau de chair. Lentement, il viola cette entrée encore vierge et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de cette cavité brulante. Un second doigt rejoignit bien vite le premier alors que le professeur détendait la chair pour préparer sa venue.

Harry ondulait des hanches pour accentuer les mouvements tantôt de la bouche, tantôt des doigts de son professeur et se cambrait toujours plus alors que Severus l'explorait. Quand il se sentit prêt, il gémit en entrouvrant les lèvres.

« Severus, viens, prends-moi, je t'en priiiiie !»

Il ne sut si c'était la voix suave de son élève, ou son prénom entre ses lèvres qui poussa Severus à s'enfoncer d'un coup dans la cavité humide de son amant. Harry cria un moment mais ce fut surtout le plaisir qui arrachait ses entrailles qui le faisait hurler. Les coups de reins de son professeur lui faisait voir des étoiles et il sentit bien vite la jouissance arriver.

Alors qu'un long et puissant mouvement le pénétra plus profondément que les précédents, tout le corps de Harry se contracta et il se cambra violemment en poussant un hurlement de délivrance. L'étau de chair enfermant sa queue fit venir Severus qui explosa en lui. Mais Severus en voulait plus, il profita que le brun est l'esprit embrumé pour se retirer et s'assoir sur une chaise.

Harry, couché sur la table, reprenait son souffle erratique. Il sentait un fluide brulant couler entre ses cuisses et sur son ventre. Il gémit en se redressant sur ses coudes, cherchant Severus du regard. Il l'aperçut bien vite sur la chaise, sa queue encore tendue pour lui après l'orgasme qui l'avait déjà foudroyé. Il l'attendait.

Précautionneusement, Harry descendit de la table et se rendit près de son professeur. Alors qu'il avançait timidement, offrant sa nudité au regard lubrique de son amant, il se sentit rougir encore. Lorsque ses genoux effleurèrent ceux de Severus, Harry l'interrogea du regard.

« Viens sur moi, Harry, murmura-t-il sensuellement tout en désignant ses cuisses. »

Le brun venait de comprendre ce que voulait son amant et il se positionna au dessus de lui, l'enjamba et posa ses pieds de part et d'autre de la chaise. Severus tint sa queue bien droite et accompagna la croupe de Harry qui s'empalait sur lui. Lorsqu'enfin le se sentit totalement en lui, il lui intima l'ordre de bouger.

Harry se déhancha, doucement d'abord, ondulant contre le torse de son amant, prenant appui de ses bras sur les épaules de Severus. Alors que le gryffondor infligeait une lente torture à son professeur, la main de Severus s'empara de son érection ravivée, alors que l'autre pressait sa nuque pour accentuer la profondeur des vas et viens. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent alors pour ne plus se lâcher, leurs langues s'abreuvant de ces baisers comme de l'air qui les entouraient.

Le traitement que Severus infligeait à sa queue, fit accélérer Harry qui voulait le sentir encore plus fort et encore plus loin. Après quelques longues minutes de douce torture, Severus explosa dans un râle rauque, alors que Harry le suivit de peu, gémissement désespérément pour qu'il le pénètre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tout son esprit se soit envolé dans un autre monde.

Les jambes flageolantes et le corps tremblant, Harry se redressa progressivement. Alors que le membre de son amant quittait son intimité brulante, il se sentit subitement vide et vidé. Il allait s'effondrer quand Severus le rattrapa et le porta tendrement contre lui jusqu'à sa chambre, dont la porte attentait au cachot.

Quelques minutes après, Harry dormait déjà profondément, son visage souriant d'un apaisement sans limite, et Severus le contempla un moment. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se glisser entre les draps et d'enlacer le corps fin de Harry contre lui.

« Stupide Gryffondor, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. »

* * *

><p>Alors que Harry ouvrait péniblement les yeux, il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il rougit furieusement en pensait au plaisir qu'il avait ressentit à faire l'amour à son professeur de potion. Le dit professeur de potion n'étant manifestement plus dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagés.<p>

Le brun se redressa alors et aperçut un morceau de parchemin qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts, étonné d'éprouver une telle douleur là où nous savons simplement en pivotant légèrement et le lu :

« Potter, pour votre impertinence, vous avez rendez-vous en retenue tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Signé Sev »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
